DESCRIPTION This is a revised application for pre- and postdoctoral training in environmental toxicology at The University of Michigan. The rationale for the training program is to train students in cellular and molecular mechanisms of toxicity, and to also focus on how organisms neutralize and repair the effects of toxicants. This focus is underscored by developing a multidisciplinary training program allowing pre- and postdoctoral students to take coursework in several contemporary areas of toxicology, cellular and molecular biology, and research methodologies. Mentors are located in various departments in the Schools of Medicine, Public Health, and Pharmacy. The areas of research represented include a broad spectrum of toxicologic areas, including reproductive, neurotoxicology, teratogenesis, embryotoxicity, biotransformation and genetic toxicology. Predoctoral students selected for the program will be supported for 2 years; after this time, individual research grants will be employed. The coursework will consist of three core courses in protein and nucleic acid structure and gene expression. Courses in toxicology, biostatistics, pathology, pharmacology and pathology will also be taken, along with chosen electives. Students will attend advanced toxicology seminars, and an interdisciplinary colloquium. The students take a qualifying exam after May of year 2 prior to initiating doctoral research. Students then take a preliminary examination after development of an initial research project. If successful, the candidate then assembles a doctoral committee, completes doctoral research, and defends the thesis at an open defense. Postdoctoral students are chosen based on prior research experience and recommendations of prior mentors. This part of the program is less formalized; postdoctoral fellows will also take part in symposia and colloquia. Choice of a research mentor and evaluation of trainee progress are monitored by the toxicology graduate program committee.